Stable Boy and the Evil Overlord
by g33kg1rl
Summary: 8 year old Raphael is sick and tired of Mikey being the girl in their games! But Donatello enjoys being the Bad Guy; and this time, he has a twist to the usual game. Raph/Don and Leo/Mikey fluff part of "Leave it to Raphie" series.


Ratings: K (O_O yes! It's innocent and cute!!!)  
Pairings: Raph/Don (of course! XD ) and Leo/Mikey  
Summary: 8 year old Raphael is sick and tired of Mikey being the girl in their games! But Donatello enjoys being the Bad Guy; and this time, he has a twist to the usual game.  
Disclaimer: I totally stole this idea from aloneindarknes7 (aka Jordan Herbert)'s fic "An Afternoon's Observation". It was so adorable that after several weeks of it mulling in my brain, my own story suddenly popped up this evening and I think I wrote this in less than an hour and a half XD So here is a once read-through-beta'ed story, of Turtle-Tots at play! 3 I hope you enjoy!

-----------------------

**Stable Boy**

**and the Evil Overlord**

**By: Damgel**

"No! Mikey was the girl last time! It ain't fair!" Raphael shouted and stomped his foot before folding his arms and glaring at Leo. He was determined to get his way this time!

"Well Mikey is a better girl." Leo stated as though he were telling his brother that the weather was sunny outside despite the rain. Eight year old Leonardo puffed up, his face darkening a bit with color but as he peeked over at his wide eyed baby brother, he decided that's how it should be. Mikey was way cuter in the dress anyway. He was wearing it right now too! So it also just made sense to have Michelangelo be the girl. He really did look very pretty in that white and floral print dress. And besides, Donnie never said he wanted to be the girl.

"Give Donnie a turn! No one else is ever the girl!"

"Uh, Raphie..." Donatello began, lifting a finger as though to politely interrupt his brother's arguing match, but Mikey shushed him and waved his hands about in Donnie's face.

"Shh!" Mikey insisted with a lecherous grin as he watched his elder brother's bicker away. "I bet Leo wins!" He giggled and rocked slightly on his bum as he grabbed his feet and waited for the fight to end.

Sighing in defeat, Don sat back and leaned on his palms with his cheek pressed to his shoulder. "Fine." He mumbled and watched the two snarl away.

He didn't mind not being the 'damsel in distress' really. Mikey was better at it. He was a drama queen after all. Donnie liked being the bad guy now and then, and he liked being Leo's side kick too. But then again... it would be nice to get saved by Raphie now and then.... sorta like how Leonardo always swept Mike up into his arms (then moving him onto his back to give him a piggy-back ride) before they raced off into the sewers to celebrate their victory over the bad guy.

"Fine!" Raphael shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. He blushed and wiped at his lips but the anger didn't exactly flee. "Fine, Mikey can be the girl, but you stink as a brother! I never get my way!" Raphael stomped away, glaring at everything and almost looking like he was about to cry but was trying really, really hard not too because he didn't want Leo to know he was that upset.

Donatello could see it though. He understood Raphael the best after all. Looking over at Mikey, who was beaming in joy at once again being the girl who would get her knight in shining - blue bandana with a wooden bokken – sighed adoringly up at him. Standing up, Don dusted off his rump and folded his arms, "So who's going to be the bad guy?

"Well, Raph was last time..." Leo started, thinking very hard on which one of them should be the bad guy this time. The one time Leonardo had been the bad guy had been a complete disaster. It was the most boring game _EVER._ Even Mikey said he was forbidden to ever be the bad guy again. He was too honorable and bad guys weren't supposed to say things like 'please' or 'thank you' even if he was saying it in a really scary voice.

"Well, if I'm the bad guy, I want a sidekick this time." Donatello announced and time seemed to suddenly stand still. This was unheard of! What sort of game was Donnie planning this time? Mikey's eyes were wide in wonder, Leonardo looked shocked and his voice caught in his throat, and Raphael just blinked several times at his brother as realization fell upon him that if Donnie was demanding a sidekick that could only mean him!

"Huh?" Raph asked oh so eloquently.

"Yeah, whatcha talkin' about Donnie." Mikey asked, sounding like that little kid on that show they snuck the other night on the t.v.

Smiling smugly and puffing his chest up, Donatello marched up to the center of the dried up sewer where they played their games and he placed his hands on his hips. "I say that today Leonardo gets to be the hero, and I want to have someone be my sidekick so Leo has two people to fight! I get to have a minion!" He declared, thrusting a finger into the air with a sadistic grin.

Michelangelo was instantly onboard for the idea and gazing up adoringly at his smartest brother. "Oh Donnie! You're incredible!" He squealed.

Leonardo fidgeted as he looked from Mikey to Donnie and back again, a sudden fear of looming within his belly at that thought that Mike liked Don better than him and that maybe Mikey _would_ want Don to be the hero instead of him today. Snapping out of his momentary anxiety, Leo turned to Don and tried to puff up and feel confident again, "So that means Raph will also be a bad guy today too?"

"Yes!" Don declared loudly and with far too much enthusiasm. "I'll be the mastermind and living in a huge tower where I keep my prisoner, the fair maiden... uh... Beverly..." He fumbled out, looking over to Mikey who blanched at the name. "... and my minion, the uh... strapping stable boy, Raph- uh... Raph-Lee, who tries to trick you, Prince Leo..." he paused having run out of ideas for names by the time he reached his eldest brother. "Anyway, I'll be the super bad guy and Raph will be the bad guy you fight first!"

Leonardo looked skeptical at first, but as he mulled the thought over and heard Mikey's squeals of delight, he finally caved and nodded. "Okay. We can try it today."

Don smirked and looked over to Raphael and smiled a little too smugly which led Raph to narrowing his eyes and already seeing the _other_ plan forming in Donnie's head. He didn't know what was going to happen (no one could ever figure out Donnie's master plans till the end, that's why they liked him being the bad guy the most!) but he knew he'd either hate it or like it. He was hoping for the latter.

"Okay! I'm going to go hide over there. You and Mi... I mean Beverly, you two talk and be happy." Don directed, pushing Leonardo over towards the already in character Michelangelo who was fanning himself and batting his eyes.

Leo colored faintly but he grinned and marched over to his fair maiden and bowed all stiff and nervous. "My lady! What are you doing out here in the forest?"

Pressing the back of his hand to his forehead, Mikey wailed and wilted before Leo, "I fell from my horse and I injured my ankle!" He bemoaned his voice high and kinda screechy. "I just don't know what i'm going to do!" and he slowly began to form a southern accent.

Blinking down at him, Leo shifted from foot to foot then grinning as his next move sprung to his mind, "Why, I'll carry you home!" He said and knelt down, turning his back to Mikey who eagerly scrambled onto his back and hugged him tight around the neck and wrapping his legs about his waist.

He cooed faintly and nuzzled at his brother's cheek. "Oh! Why I do declare, you are my hero, good knight!" He fawned over his savior.

Leo blushed and stood up, walking down the dark tunnel, knowing that just up ahead his brother would soon be jumping out to kidnap his maiden. "All in a day's work, ma'am!" Leo said, smiling nervously.

Waggling his fingers against Leonardo's cheek, Mike managed to get his brother to turn to look at him before he kissed his cheek. "A reward for my hero." He whispered and winked at him, tapping Leo on the nose lightly.

"Awe..." Leonardo fumbled, his face blossoming in a blush and his eyes wide.

"Bwaahahaahahaa!" A laugh erupted behind them. Leonardo spun about, his mouth still hanging open and his heart pounding. He hadn't even realized he had passed Donnie!

Leaping out from the shadows, Donatello appeared, spreading his black cape away from his body and holding it out above him like batman would. "Prince Leo! I see you are alone without your royal guards. How foolish!" Donatello cackled and rushed forward.

He was unprepared for this! Leonardo had never been unprepared for their games! He quickly set his maiden to the ground and drew his bokken. "Stay here! I'll protect you!" He declared and darted forward, his bokken clacking hard against Donatello's.

"Oh! Prince Leo!" Michelangelo moaned, pressing his hand to his cheek and staring in wide eyed fear after 'her' prince.

"You will never win, evil... ... Donnie." Leonardo fumbled. What was Donnie today again?

"I'm the evil sorcerer Don-Marcio! I have never been defeated, and a simple prince like you shall never beat me!" And with that, Donnie suddenly threw a smoke pellet to the floor, surprising Leonardo who shouted out.

Reaching through the smoke, Leo grabbed Donatello by his cape and jerked him away from Mikey and threw him against the wall. "Not today!" Leonardo looked rather proud of himself.

"Raph-Lee!" Don called, grinning back just as smugly.

Rushing up behind Michelangelo, Raphael scooped his brother - dress and all - into his arms and turned, throwing Mikey over his shoulder and screaming as 'she' called out for Leo.

"Prince Leo!" 'Beverly' wailed, reaching out for her prince and shouting in fear.

"Princess!" Leonardo screamed and turned, ignoring Donatello only to get a tap on his head with Donnie's bokken.

"I knocked you out." Don informs him very matter-of-factly.

He was stunned, he was shocked, he was horrified. It was true! Don knocked him out! He couldn't chase after them! He had been tricked and now his 'princess' was being carried away!

Donatello smiled rather cutely, after all, his plan had worked. Leonardo sat down and began to count to a hundred – because that's the number they all agreed to count to if they got knocked out after all - and Donnie was off and running through the sewers, his cape flapping behind him like a pair of demented wings.

Upon reaching his evil and giant tower of sorcery and - uh, of evil - Donatello climbed up to the upper railings where the maintenance workers used to go to check the pipes before they had converted the area about four years ago.

"Raph-Lee?" He called, looking around. He spied his 'stable boy' over in one of the doorways and he rushed to him, his face stern and manly-like. "You did well, my minion."

Raph grunted then pointed over his shoulder - Raphael always was rather bad at acting. He always just ended up being himself during their games. "I tired her up." He explained then grinned. "And gagged her; she was noisy."

Donatello smirked, "Good job. Now we need to prepare our defenses for when the prince attacks!" He thrust his finger into the air, once again declaring his dominance as the bad guy.

"Cool."

Raphael then turned, slinging his bokken over his shoulder. "Where do ya want me to hide?" He asked, gazing back at his evil overlord.

Tapping his lips and squinting his eyes as he thought, Donnie snapped his fingers and pointed down at the bottom of the stairs. "There is a cubby hole halfway down the stairs. Hide there so you can attack Prince Leo from behind. I'll get my spells ready so I can enchant the princess."

"Yes sir!" Raph grinned wickedly, his eyes blazing in a fire, eager to get some revenge for not seeing Donnie in the dress this time around.

Twirling about and slinging his cape out behind him, Donatello marched over to the doorway where Mikey was pretending to be locked away and - wait a minute. Donatello blinked down at his brother who was literally tied and gagged in the doorway. He smiled weakly and laughed nervously - who knew Raph would have been serious about that!

Kneeling down, he un-gagged his brother, "So, Princess Beverly, what will you do after your Prince has been slain?"

"You will never win! You horrible, evil man!" Mikey bemoaned, his accent getting thicker and thicker.

Cackling, Donatello grinned evilly, "Perhaps I will, and perhaps I wont, but you two shall never be together! I curse you! You shall sleep forever and a day till your true love ... uh..."

"Kisses me!" Michelangelo squealed, his eyes practically twinkling in hope.

"Yes! Kisses you! You will only be awakened by a kiss from your true love! Like sleeping beautify, only not as pretty."

"Hey!" Mike moaned.

Shoving the gag back into Michelangelo's mouth, Donatello waved his hands about and then pointed at Mikey and his brother then lolled his head to the side and pretended to be asleep.

"Princess! Princess!!" Leonardo shouted, racing up to the 'tower'.

"It's too late, Prince Leo! I have cursed your fair maiden Beverly and she shall sleep forever till she is kissed by the one she loves! You shall never have her now! Bwaahahaahahahaa!" Donatello cackled, his hands raised by his head and curling into claws as he laughed evilly.

"No!" Leonardo wailed and ran for the stairs, jumping up them two at a time in his desperation to find his princess!

"You shall never win, dear pathetic Prince! You shall never defeat me!" Don jabbed a finger down at Leonardo from the top of the stairs.

"I'll win! I will!" Leo yelled, drawing his bokken and snarling in determination. Donnie momentarily was impressed, he had never seen Leo so into his role.

"I'll kill you, evil sorcerer! You will never hurt anyone again!" He proclaimed.

"Eeyeah!" Raphael bellowed, jumping from his hiding place a step too early and landing in front of Leonardo and swinging his bokken down and colliding it with Leo's. "You will not harm Master Don-Marcio!" he roared and lifted the bokken again to swing down and once again was intercepted by Leonardo's.

"Out of my way!" Leo ordered, his training suddenly coming into play and Raphael in turn met him blow for blow, the two of them going through well practiced kata's and practice fighting routines as they fought upon the stairs. But it was no use, Leo had always been better with the bokkens and Raphael snarled as he found himself slowly being inched upwards upon the stairs.

"Princess Beverly! I'll save you! I'll kill him if he's hurt you!" Leo shouted, snarling and panting as he pushed harder into Raphael, forcing him further up the stairs even as beads of sweat began to break out upon both of their brows.

"You will not hurt him!" Raphael screamed and just as his foot hit the last step, he lunged forward, trying in one last attempt to force Leonardo backwards and away from his Donatello.

Ducking the swing and chopping down at Raphael, the Prince hit Raph's leg and Raphael cried in pain – It had really hurt! He dropped to the stairs and grabbed at his thigh were it was already darkening in color and seemed to swell as heat began to radiate from the area.

"No! Raph-Lee!" Donnie shouted and narrowed his eyes at Leonardo. "You defeated my minion, but you will not defeat me!" He threw his cape open and drew his bokken, holding it out in front of him as though he was planning on skewering his brother right then and there.

"You shall not get away with this, Don-Marcio. You're evil shall end today!" Leonardo then shouted, racing forward and snapping his bokken out, the wood colliding with a resounding bang and a shout of surprise from Donatello.

Growling into each other's faces, Donnie suddenly lifted his hand and opened his palm, blowing into it and towards Leo's eyes. "I just blinded you with my magic powder!"

"No!" Leo grunted and stumbled backwards, his eyes promptly closing to simulate his blindness.

"You will never win now, Prince Leo. You are helpless! You are blind!" Don cackled, throwing his bokken to the ground and raising his arms to either side of him. "You will not win back your precious Princess Beverly!"

"Bwahahaahahahaa!" Donatello cackled only to gasp as Leo lunged forward and slapped the side of his bokken against Don's side.

"I win." He hissed into his brother's ear.

Gasping over-dramatically, Donatello stumbled back, holding his side and pretending to stare down at his blood. "No... Im-impossible!" He shook and trembled, then tumbled to the floor, laying 'dead' against the catwalks.

"So, I'm not blind now that you're dead, right?" Leo asked in a whisper.

"Right." Don whispered back.

Opening his eyes, Leonardo then puffed up and looked around the area, trying to find his 'maiden'. "Princess Beverly? Princess!" He shouted and raced along the metal walkway, looking into the doorways.

Upon finding Michelangelo who was still literally tied up and gagged and still under the sleeping curse, Leonardo hit his knees and hugged his 'princess' close. "Oh Beverly, I have failed you!" He bemoaned.

He shook Mike a few times, urging him to wake up, but when nothing happened, Leonardo blushed and took the gag out. "My Princess." He whispered then leaned down and kissed 'Beverly' oh so gently upon the lips.

Michelangelo jerked forward and forced their lips together tighter and returned the kiss before he pulled back and giggled, his accent even stronger than before, "Oh, Prince Leo, my hero!" He cooed and wiggled out of the ropes before hugging Leonardo tightly around the shoulders.

Lifting Mikey up - who quickly smoothed the dress down so he still looked very pretty - Leo turned, carrying his Princess down the stairs and off into the sewer sunset with his rescued damsel.

Raphael growled and limped up the stairs, still rubbing his quickly bruising leg were Leo had struck him hard with the bokken. "Hey, Don-Marcio?" He asked and limped closer.

Donnie continued to lay 'dead' upon the railing and Raphael hurried to him, lifting his evil master into his arms, "Oh, Donnie..." He clung to his brother, shaking a bit. "I couldn't protect him!" He wailed.

Suddenly, Donnie stirred and opened his eyes, smiling weakly at Raphael, the two of them still fully into their game. "Awe, Raph-Lee..." He whispered.

Grinning down at him, Raphael straightened and hugged him close. "Oh, Master. Forgive me, I couldn't protect you."

"Oh but you did, you dulled the Prince's sword and thusly saved my life! That magic armor I gave you not only saved your life, but mine as well."

Raph thought that over - the armor was a sudden revelation, but he could live with that. "Cool." He grinned then suddenly scooped his evil overlord into his arms and limped carefully down the stairs.

Donatello smiled and leaned in closer, wrapping his arms about his stable boy's neck and whispering into his ear. "My hero."

Raphael jerked slightly and blinked as realization dawned on him why Donnie had wanted an evil sidekick and he grinned. Oh yeah, Donatello's games were always the best. "Anytime, Master." And with that he carried Donnie for a little while longer - at least till he found Leo and Mikey at the end of the sewer tunnel, both beaming in joy at the game Don had come up with.

They were so going to play this one again.

~End~

-----------------

I like this think this is part of my "Leave it to Raphie" series. It's Donnie's turn to give Raph a happy memory ;)  
It was so much fun to write! JeeGoo was in the room at the time (XD I wrote it in the Turtlecest chat room on aim) but she had to leave before the end so she never got to read it; so I decided that while the muse and the ambition was still flowing through my veins, that i would post the story the same day! I'm extremely proud of myself for that XD And I hope you enjoyed this. I really did just have fun writing the guys playing and pretending while being kids and completely caught up in the world they had created. This is how I used to play as a kid; but sadly it was usually by myself, but I was so intense as a kid playing make-believe. So this is fun and i get to draw on my memories! :)

I hope you liked it! tell me what you think :) I'm going to be clingy and beg for reviews *paws* pleeeeease~! :3 Throw me ideas for my turtle-tot stories because those are so much fun, I'd love to write some more!

anyway, thanks for reading! :D

~Melissa the Damgel


End file.
